Our new carnation cultivar originated as a seedling of a hybrid developed by us in our nursery in San Remo, Italy, where we do business under the name Azienda Agricola Di Giorgia Antonio E. Renate, the said hybrid resulting from our crossing two carnation varieties selected from our collection of carnation varieties identified and maintained at our nursery for breeding purposes. The present seedling was selected from among a group resulting from planting seeds of the before mentioned hybrid and this selected seedling was propagated by us and under our direction at our San Remo nursery by means of cuttings with such satisfactory results that propagation of this new plant was carried on through several successive generations at San Remo, which proved conclusively that the novel characteristics of this new plant would be retained from generation to generation and thus homogeneity could be assured.
The plant is now being propagated on a commercial scale at Establissements Barberet et Blanc, Laboratoire de Physiologie Vegetale, 83250 La Londe-Les Maures, France.